Calendrier de l'Avent 2018
by Yrie Valk
Summary: Qui a dit que l'Avent ne devait inspirer que des textes doux, joyeux et légers ?
1. Harry

Harry

Rêve d'une époque révolue ?

-1-

Harry avait souvent rêvé qu'on venait le sauver, l'arracher à sa vie de misère pour l'emmener ailleurs où il ferait bon vivre, chez des gens qui l'aimerait par ce qu'il était. Il s'imaginait une sorte de parrain caché (avec une excuse en béton pour ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus tôt) qui viendrait le récupérer chez les Dursley… et ils partiraient ensemble pour toujours dans un lieu où il se sentirait enfin chez lui, un lieu quasiment magique. Mais personne ne vint jamais. Du haut de ses dix ans, il finit par admettre qu'il serait toujours seul, sans véritable famille, ni ami. Il s'était résigné. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir à cette moto volante dont il rêvait parfois. Un rêve étrangement familier, comme s'il évoquait une sorte de souvenir lointain, brumeux, d'une époque révolue.


	2. Sirius

Sirius

Les échos de son rire

-2-

Son rire si particulier résonna dans la forteresse, l'écho ricochant entre les murs de la bâtisse battue par le vent. Tous le monde savait que Black était fou. Il fallait être fou pour livrer ses meilleurs amis à Vous-savez-qui, il fallait être Black pour tuer autant de moldus en un seul sort, il fallait être Sirius pour en rire. Pas même les détraqueurs avaient pu éteindre ce rire rauque, pareil à un aboiement. Black riait encore, malgré l'humidité, le froid, la faim, le désespoir, les hurlements des autres détenus, les cauchemars, la folie qui les gagnait tous, la mort qui s'insinuait partout. Il riait comme un fou, comme le fou qu'il était, brandissant un bout de papier chiffonné dans son poing squelettique. Il riait et cela ne surprit personne. Mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'il rit en ce lieu maudit où il croupissait depuis des années : le lendemain, il se faufilerait entre les barreaux, plongerait dans la mer déchaînée, regagnerait la rive à la nage et se lancerait dans une chasse à l'homme… ou plutôt au rat.


	3. Maraudeurs

Maraudeurs

Lettre de soutien

-3-

Salut Patmol,

ça fait que quelques heures qu'on s'est quitté, mais tu avait l'air tellement préoccupé dans le Poudlard-express que j'ai eu envie de t'écrire…

Sérieux, Pat', arrête de déprimer !

L'été, ça revient chaque année… va falloir t'y faire.

Bon, aller, mon vieux, pense à tous les exploits qu'on va pouvoir accomplir grâce à notre nouvelle merveille… Avoue, cette carte est in-croy-able !

Bon, je te laisse : tu connais ma mère, elle a organisé un vrai banquet pour mon retour à la maison… Sois pas jaloux, Siri ! tu viens quand tu veux, hein, mes parents t'adorent.

Bye.

Cornedrue


	4. Sirius (2)

Sirius

Ce qui semble, ce qui est

-4-

L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, hein ? Déjà, il fallait un ciel bien sombre pour pouvoir observer les étoiles et Sirius n'est pas l'étoile la plus brillante en soi, mais celle qui, vue de la Terre, _semble_ la plus brillante.

Sirius évoluait dans un monde sombre, sous un ciel sans étoile. Il était peut-être brillant, mais uniquement vu de l'extérieur. En vrai, il souffrait. Seul James pouvait comprendre, seul James avait su voir.

Quand Sirius observait à la dérobée son singe-savant de petit frère, personne ne voyait sa peine et ses craintes pour son cadet. Quand Sirius refusait de rentrer pour Noël, personne ne voyait les menaces implicites que ses parents faisaient planer sur lui. Quand Sirius riait, personne ne voyait la tristesse qui voilait son regard. Quand Sirius était arrivé un matin de juillet, sa valise sous le bras, paré de sa plus belle fausse assurance, chez ses parents, James avait tout de suite compris la détresse de son ami, de son frère, et avait refusé de le voir repartir.

James était mort à présent, tout comme Lily. Harry vivait, mais on avait refusé de le lui confier. Ne restait plus que Peter, ce traître !

Faux. Il restait Peter le fourbe, Remus le loup, Dumbledore l'imbu et l'injustice.

Il restait Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

Bellatrix et le voile.

La mort.

La paix, enfin ?


	5. Severus

Severus

Tout comme elle

-5-

Tout comme moi, elle habite dans ce trou perdu.

Tout comme moi, elle est une sorcière.

Tout comme moi, elle ira à Poudlard.

Tout comme moi, elle a des soucis familiaux.

Tout comme moi, elle détestait James.

Tout comme moi…

Mais j'ai étais trop bête. Je n'aurais jamais dû... C'est incontestablement ma pire erreur, mon pire souvenir !

Je la souhaite heureuse, même si je sais ne plus mériter une place dans son histoire.

Je l'aime, cette jolie fleur.

Cette magnifique fleur qui a péri.

A cause de moi.

De moi !

Plus rien ne compte à présent.

Sauf peut-être…

 _Il_ a les yeux de Lily.

Ma Lily.

Alors, tout comme elle, je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie entière par amour.


	6. Sirius (3)

Sirius

Une vraie famille ?

-6-

C'en était trop. _Trop !_ Sirius se releva de son lit et prépara ses affaires en silence. Il ne prit que le nécessaire. Sa valise faite, il resta un instant debout au milieu de sa chambre, hébété par sa propre audace. Puis la colère prit le dessus sur la tristesse, le chagrin immense d'être rejeté par sa propre famille, ses parents, ses proches. Il avait tenté, au début, d'être conciliant, mais leurs idées étaient trop immondes pour qu'il n'accepte de se conformer et eux ne voulaient rien entendre, rien tolérer de différent… Ils avaient dressé son propre frère contre lui, l'humiliaient en publique face aux autres familles, ils… Sirius serra les poings et respira un grand coup. Sa décision était prise, il s'enfuirait loin, très loin, dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Sirius avait erré toute la journée. La nuit commençait à tomber, il était _vraiment_ tard. Seul dans les rues de plus en plus désertes et mal fréquentées de Londres, il commençait à se sentir démuni, vulnérable. Il avait seize ans, se promenait une énorme malle à la main, sans but, sans point de chute, sans endroit où dormir. L'ivresse de la liberté, de la libération, s'était estompée, il lui fallait un plan B, une planque.

Le magicobus le déposa à proximité du manoir Potter. Ca lui avait semblait une bonne idée, une idée rassurante, mais à présent qu'il était arrivé Sirius ne savait plus trop où il en était… Il ne voulait pas déranger, mais avait besoin d'aide, ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais n'avait nul part ailleurs où aller, …

Les Potter l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Sirius avait enfin trouvé une vraie famille.


	7. Remus

Remus

Joyeux Noël, Lunard

-7-

Remus avait bu sa potion tue-loup, il passerait la nuit enfermé dans son bureau, passerait son tour pour le souper dans la Grande Salle. La mélancolie le saisit soudain à la gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le plateau-repas spécial Noël que les elfes lui avaient amené un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Noël. Il se souvenait malgré lui des fêtes de fin d'année qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard lors de sa septième année. Les images remontaient sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Lily assise sur les genoux de James, dans la salle commune. Leurs œillades complices, leurs sourires, leur amour enfin partagé, mutuel. Il y avait Peter et ses éternelles chaussettes violettes. Il se souvenait également des batailles de boules de neige enchantée. De Rogue devenu homme de glace par la magie de… Remus déglutit avec peine, avec la pleine lune il ne parvenait plus à oublier, ne plus penser au traître. Ils avaient été tellement heureux… et irresponsables. Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Lui avouer qu'ils avaient enfreint toutes ses mesures de prudence, qu'il avait trahit sa confiance en parcourant la Forêt Interdite de long en large sous sa forme de loup avec ses amis animagi. Non, il n'oserait jamais faire face à la déception immense de l'homme qui lui avait encore une fois ouvert les portes de l'école en faisant de lui un enseignant. Il avait toujours rêver d'enseigner ! Il avait même pu se rapprocher un peu de Harry. Un garçon vraiment attachant. Le loup prenait de plus en plus de place, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser l'homme souverain de son esprit. Le loup était simplement triste. Il se sentait seul, abandonné de sa meute. Sirius. Où es-tu ? Si l'homme semblait le haïr, le loup se languissait de lui. Quand pourraient-ils à nouveau écumer la forêt côte à côte ?


	8. Ron

Ron

Le dernier fils

-8-

Ron déchira le papier d'emballage du dernier paquet. Un pull tricoté. Encore. Et violet en plus. Il soupira. Sa mère ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris qu'il détestait cette couleur. Il se tourna vers Harry qui paraissait simplement émerveillé d'avoir des cadeaux de Noël, à croire que c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait. Ron tenta de dissimuler son amusement devant les réactions disproportionnées de son ami. Si célèbre et totalement submergé par un peu d'attention… Il déchanta pourtant quand il découvrit le sublime pull rouge que sa mère lui avait envoyé. Elle semblait s'être particulièrement appliquée pour Harry, bien plus que pour lui en tout cas, c'était sûr. Mais son amertume fut rapidement balayée par la fascination qu'exerça sur les deux garçons le dernier présent du noiraud : une cape d'invisibilité, accompagnée d'un mot explicatif court et surtout anonyme.


	9. Ginny

Ginny

Envoûtée, sauvée, puis oubliée

-9-

Ginny avait toutes les peines à s'en remettre. Elle n'osait plus écrire dans un journal, n'osait plus s'éloigner trop des autres, n'osait plus dormir sans lumière. Elle se réveillait souvent en pleurs au milieu de la nuit, haletante, confuse, honteuse de sa « faiblesse ». Le corps secoué de tremblement, les draps trempés de sueurs. Un cauchemar.

Harry l'avait sauvée, mais ne la regardait déjà plus.

Son petit cœur brisé par la magie noire reçut alors son coup de grâce.

Une nouvelle année commença pourtant à Poudlard sans attendre qu'elle se sente mieux, sans lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire…

Les jumeaux semblaient avoir senti sa peine : ils l'entouraient davantage, s'assurant qu'elle mange, la faisant rire avec leurs blagues incessantes, aussi.

Mais ce fut Luna qui lui rendit l'espoir en de jours meilleurs. Sa douceur, sa franchise, sa gentillesse tranquille, sa lucidité et son immunité face au mépris ou aux brimades des autres lui apprirent à se relever. Luna était forte à sa manière et Ginny devint une fière et authentique lionne à son contacte.

Elle n'attendrait plus sur personne pour vivre, ne confierait plus jamais sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même : chacun est responsable de sa propre existence, de son propre bonheur.


	10. Sirius (4)

Sirius

Au placard

-10-

De retour à la case départ : le portait hurlant de sa mère, les insultes marmonnées de Créature; Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Rogue se foutait de lui, Mrs Weasley le traitait avec un mépris évident et insinuait un tas de choses même devant les enfants, tous l'Ordre allait en mission et lui était coincé ici. Sirius n'en pouvait plus, aussi peu à sa place que Buck au galetas. Un hippogriffe avait besoin d'espace… ! Et Sirius avait besoin d'occupations. Il se mourrait dans cette demeure poussiéreuse, assailli à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit par des bribes de souvenirs douloureux. Il haïssait sa famille. Il se sentait parfaitement inutile à devoir se terrer ainsi au QG. Il voulait se battre ! Il en avait besoin. La passivité n'avait jamais fait partie de son caractère. Il souffrait de ne pouvoir aider, sortir, se donner corps et âme pour cette cause qu'il défendait déjà des années auparavant, aux prémisses de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa haine pour sa famille transférée sur tous les mangemorts, son inquiétude pour son filleul la décuplant encore et encore au fil des jours. Jours de captivités, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il le vivait. Harry à Poudlard, loin de lui, Remus en mission, la maison vide, Sirius devenait fou. Seul face à ses démons, ses souvenirs, ses regrets, son amertume. Il abattit son poing sur la table de bois massif. L'écho du bruit se répercuta dans la cuisine. Il rit, à bout de nerfs. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la bouteille de whisky pur feu dans le placard.


	11. Draco

Draco

Dilemme entre amis et famille

-11-

Draco ne pouvait l'avouer à personne, mais il avait peur, terriblement peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tenaient tous. Il se trouvait dans un dilemme affreux : s'il menait à bien sa mission, il y aurait des morts, et s'il échouait, il y en aurait aussi. Ses amis ou sa famille, tel était le choix qu'il avait à faire.

Il essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées pour en revenir à l'armoire devant lui. Les pommes semblaient passer sans encombre de la Salle sur Demande à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, aller-retour, mais les oiseaux ne passaient pas, pas vivants en tout cas. Il jura entre ses dents. Sa famille ou ses amis ?

Un bruit de verre brisé le sortir de sa réflexion, le figeant sur place. Le signal. Quelqu'un était sur l'étage, dans le couloir. Il devait rester encore un peu. De toute manière c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire… Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Crabe et Goyle, ses deux complices de plus en plus fâchés de devoir faire le gué sans être mis dans les confidences. Draco soupira. Il ne _pouvait_ pas leur dire.

Au retour d'un nouvel oiseau intact mais sans vie, il claqua la porte de l'armoire à disparaître avec hargne et se laissa glisser à terre. Ramassé sur lui-même, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête à lui donner le tournis, il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de se confier, partager ses angoisses pour que sa vie lui semble un peu moins lourde à porter. Le problème était que s'il parlait, il mourrait et son confident avec. Le front sur les genoux, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, Draco était tétanisé de désespoir.

Après de longues minutes de pure angoisse, il eut soudain une idée : et si son confident était déjà mort, il ne risquerait rien, non ? Il releva un peu la tête une mince sourire aux lèvres. Absurde.

Enfin, Draco se releva pour se remettre à sa tâche. Il réparerait cette stupide armoire, il mènerait à bien sa mission, il survivrait. Sa mère survivrait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour cela. Ni de confident, ni de Rogue.


	12. Xenophilius Lovegood

Xenophilius Lovegood

Le chagrin d'un père pourtant intègre et courageux

-12-

Ma fille, ma petite, ma princesse, où es-tu ? Où te tiennent-ils prisonnière ? Ma fille, mon enfant, je prie pour qu'ils ne te touchent pas. Luna, Luna, Luna. Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi m'être opposé à eux ? Ma fille, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolé.

 _Il_ est ici. Ici. Chez nous. C'est une chance… ! Je vais les prévenir, qu'ils viennent le prendre, qu'il me rende ma fille, ma précieuse fille.

Pourquoi me demandent-ils de tes nouvelles ? Je souffre déjà tellement de ton absence, dois-je aussi souffrir de trahir tes amis ?

Ô ma précieuse petite fille, mon rayon de soleil dans leur monde de noirceur, pardonne-moi de penser à toi et pas à eux, pardonne-moi de te préférer à la société.

Ma fille, revins-moi.

Rendez-la moi ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Rendez-la moi. Je vous en supplie. Rendez moi ma Luna.


	13. Neville (partie 1)

Neville

Fierté et papier de bonbon (1)

-13-

Avec sa grand-mère, ils avaient profité des vacances pour rendre visite à ses parents. Ni sa mère, ni son père ne parvenaient à le reconnaître, à comprendre qui étaient leurs visiteurs, tout comme ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient à présent, bloqués comme ils étaient à l'époque de la guerre. Mais le monde changeait, en mal, et si encore en printemps dernier l'atmosphère était aux événements sportifs, depuis l'été, depuis la mort de Cédric, tout avaient changé : les politiques faisaient l'autruche, Poudlard était en main d'une vipère habillée de rose et l'humeur adolescente à la rébellion, parce que si les adultes avaient peur les enfants se préparaient à la menace que représentait le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Neville était fier de faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, fier de ses progrès en défense contre les forces du mal, mais craintif de ne savoir marcher correctement dans les pas de ses parents, de les honorer comme il se devait de le faire, d'être à la hauteur de leur immense courage. Il sourit gentiment à sa mère. Ils avaient tellement souffert… Ils s'étaient battus pour un monde meilleur, un monde de paix et voilà que la guerre se préparait à couvert, sa grand-mère le lui avait sans cesse répété depuis l'été. Elle croyait Harry et Dumbledore. Lui aussi : il connaissait le garçon. Harry ne mentirait pas. Et Cédric était mort.

Neville sursauta. Que faisaient donc Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la section psychiatrique de l'hôpital ?!


	14. Neville (partie 2)

Neville

Fierté et papier de bonbon (2)

-14-

 _Neville sursauta. Que faisaient donc Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la section psychiatrique de l'hôpital ?!_

Il n'était pas prêt à cela. La situation était déjà suffisamment dure à gérer pour lui sans en plus devoir l'assumer devant des tiers personnes ! Et les remontrances de sa grand-mère ne l'aidèrent pas. Bien sûr qu'il était fier de ses parents, il n'était simplement pas prêt à dévoiler à ses camarades que ses parents avaient perdu le sens de la réalité à force de tortures.

Sa mère lui fit soudainement signe d'approcher et glissa un papier de bonbon vide dans sa main tendue. Neville se sentait à la fois tellement embarrassé que ses amis soient témoins de la scène et à la fois heureux, comme à chaque fois que sa mère lui donnait quelque chose (même totalement futile). C'était son cadeau de Noël. Il glissa le papier prestement dans sa poche avant que sa grand-mère ne le jette et essaya de reprendre contenance.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il comprit immédiatement qu'Harry l'avait vu faire. Il se sentit rougir, puis se rappela qu'Harry était orphelin. Il devait donc être à même de comprendre : Harry ferait probablement n'importe quoi pour recevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un papier de bonbon vide, de ses parents.


	15. Regulus

Regulus

Dernières paroles

-15-

Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où Sirius était parti. Il avait préparé sa malle dans la nuit et avait fui dès que leurs parents furent sorti pour affaires. Il se souvenait des ses yeux assombris par la colère, toujours pas calmé des remontrances du petit déjeuner. Il se souvenait des ricanement de Créature avant qu'il ne transplane pour avertir leur mère. Mais surtout il se souvenait des dernières phrases de son frère : « C'est facile de faire ce qu'on te demande, mais plus difficile d'assumer ensuite, quand tu seras seul. Reg, n'oublie pas qui tu es vraiment. » Il n'avait compris que bien des années plus tard ce que Sirius avait voulu dire. Il avait compris son erreur de suivre le mage noir bien après le point de non-retour. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survie, mais il se devait d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Pour la communauté des sorciers, pour la protection des moldus. Pour la paix. Et aussi pour Siri, son frère innocent en prison.

« Rentre à la maison et détruis-le », furent ses dernières paroles avant d'être définitivement emporter dans les profondeurs du lac infesté d'inferis, Créature s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.


	16. Maraudeurs (2)

Maraudeurs

Méfait accompli

-16-

Ciao !

Merci pour les posters, Rem. Ma très chère mère a a-do-ré !

Si t'en as d'autres je suis preneur ; )

Aller, je te laisse.

Pat'

P.S. : Bonne chance pour mardi soir. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas venir. Mes adorables parents me couvent avec tellement de tendresse, à croire que je leur suis indispensable.

* * *

Hey, Sir Ius !

Lunard m'a écrit. Bravo pour la décoration… vraiment, quel culot, hum, courage ! Vive Griffondor !

Bon, _siriously_ Siri, t'es sûr que ça va ? « Mes adorables parents me couvent avec tellement de tendresse, à croire que je leur suis indispensable. », tu me fais peur, là.

Je sais que tu ne me dirais rien s'ils te faisaient quoi que ce soit, mais, réfléchis Patmol, merde, on tient à toi, nous. Tu ne voudrais pas te barrer ?

En espérant te retrouver en un seul morceau à la rentrée.

Corn'


	17. Pétunia

Pétunia

Joyeux Halloween

-17-

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Pétunia avait toujours détesté la nuit d'Halloween. D'abord, petite, elle avait peur des monstres qui envahissaient les rues et sonnaient à leur porte. Plus grande, elle ne comprenait simplement pas : des menaces pour des bonbons ? Non-sens ! Et puis Lily était devenue une sorcière, une vraie, et les déguisements grossiers de ces idiots venaient lui rappeler chaque année qu'elle-même n'avait pas de pouvoirs, qu'elle n'irait jamais à Poudlard. Ils lui rappelaient aussi le gouffre qui s'était finalement creusé entre elles. Et puis il y a eu _la_ nuit d'Halloween. Depuis, cette nuit-là marquait l'anniversaire de mort de Lily et la venue de Harry dans leur vie. Elle détestait l'enfant pour ce qu'il représentait, la magie, et ce qu'il lui rappelait, Lily, sa sœur défunte, mais surtout son impuissance à elle, Pétunia, totalement dépourvue de magie, d'espérer pouvoir se défendre un jour contre les monstres qui l'avait assassinée, elle, sa brillante sorcière de sœur. Et pourtant Dumbledore lui avait écrit qu' _il_ reviendrait. Il l'avait bien spécifié dans la lettre déposée devant sa porte, déposée avec l'enfant.


	18. Harry (2)

Harry

Besoin d'air

-18-

Oui, il avait gonflé sa tante… mais à la base c'était elle qui le gonflait depuis de jours. Depuis son arrivée. Et son chien… ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ce molosse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette femme. Ni des Dursley. Ni de personne, en fait. Ils l'avaient tous cherché ! Ils le poussaient tellement à bout. Depuis tellement longtemps. Des années et des années. Depuis ses un an. Depuis la mort de ses parents. Harry soupira. Les rues étaient désertes, enveloppées du voile sombre et légèrement terrifiant de la nuit. Sa colère était finalement retombée. Son bras endolori l'élançait et il décida de faire halte. Traîner sa valise l'avait épuisé autant que sa tempête émotionnelle. Assis sur un trottoir, il essaya de faire le point. Il ne pouvait (et ne voulait) pas retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, mais il ne savait pas où aller… Les Weasley n'habitaient pas vraiment le quartier… Harry soupira à nouveau. A cet instant précis il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans la cuisine joyeusement encombrée du Terrier, entouré de gens aimants. Il serait bientôt inévitablement renvoyé de Poudlard et peut-être même arrêté. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer impunément alors qu'il avait fait usage de la magie en dehors de l'école et, de plus, contre une moldue. Peut-être irait-il en prison ? L'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement. Il ne reverrait jamais Poudlard. Il ne reverrait jamais ses amis. Il ne… Un bruit derrière lui le fit se redresser brusquement, baguette levée.

Avant de grimper dans le magicobus, Harry regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. L'énorme chien avait bel et bien disparu. Il fut heureux de quitter la solitude de la rue et essaya de profiter un maximum du voyage incongru, aussi inattendu que magique, qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il ne parvint pas à oublier le chien. A quelque part, il était persuadé que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que la bête croiserait sa route.


	19. Remus et Tonks

Remus/Tonks

Ensemble

-19-

 _Elle était trop jeune._

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était plus vieux qu'elle.

* * *

 _Elle était trop bien pour lui, il ne la méritait pas._

Il avait tellement de peine à reconnaître ses qualités que ça en devenait frustrant.

* * *

 _Elle était tellement pleine de vie, pourquoi s'encombrer d'un homme comme lui ?_

Il était tellement borné, tellement intraitable, tellement… Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas reconnaître l'amour qu'il lui portait ?

* * *

 _Elle était pleine de fraîcheur, alors que lui avait déjà vécu, lui s'était déjà consumé._

Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était encore jeune ? Qu'il avait encore la vie devant lui ?

* * *

 _Il était malade, dangereux, ne le voyait-elle pas ?_

Pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'elle s'en fichait ? Qu'il n'était pas le monstre, mais l'homme. Un homme doux, humble, prévenant, fiable, sincère. Un homme, 28 jours et 27 nuits par mois.

* * *

 _Il le voyait qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser gâcher sa vie ainsi._

Elle le voyait qu'il l'aimait en retour, alors pourquoi résistait-il, les condamnant tous deux à souffrir autant ?

* * *

 _Il n'apercevait plus ses cheveux roses, ils étaient gris à présent._

Elle observait avec un pincement au cœur son sourire factice orner ses lèvres sans jamais plus monter jusqu'à ses yeux ambrés.

* * *

Billy avait été mordu et pourtant son mariage tenait toujours.

Ils auraient un fils et mourraient main dans la main pour lui permettre de vivre dans un monde meilleur.


	20. Hagrid

Hagrid

Un amour à sa taille

-20-

Hagrid était bien sûr révolté par les révélations de cette horrible Ritta Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il était honteux d'être ce qu'il était, fatigué de l'intolérance des gens, las. Mais surtout, il était déçu, triste, non, ravagé par l'attitude d'Olympe. Il avait cru en elle. Il avait était si heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique. Une grande femme. Il avait été ravi de la côtoyer, jours après jours. Bien sûr qu'il avait pris grand soin de ses chevaux. Bien sûr qu'il avait pris grand plaisir au bal. Danser avec cette force de la nature, cette beauté. Il avait eu le cœur tendre en sa présence. Il…

Hagrid était déçu, ravagé. Il avait cru rencontrer une femme d'exception, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parlé librement… de son enfance par exemple. Évoquer les souvenirs sans attirer gêne, incrédulité ou moquerie. Parler avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre, qui savait.

Hagrid était déçu, tellement déçu.

Ravagé.

Un déception à la mesure de son amour.

Immense.


	21. Hermione

Hermione

Un peu de temps

-21-

On lui faisait confiance.

McGonagall.

Le minister, même.

On lui faisait confiance.

Elle devait s'en montrer digne. Elle travaillait donc avec encore plus d'application et s'efforçait de dissimuler son secret de tous, même de ses meilleurs amis. Une heure par ci, une heure par là. Elle travaillait beaucoup, jours et nuits. Et ses journées à elle comprenaient bien plus d'heures que celles des autres… Elle devait s'en montrer digne, digne de la confiance qu'on lui portait.

Mais c'était beaucoup de charge pour ses seules épaules. Jeune fille studieuse de 13 ans. Plus l'année avançait, plus elle fatiguait… Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais s'accrochait encore.

Tellement sommeil.

Une phrase de trop, un coup d'éclat et le bruit de la trappe qui calque derrière elle.

La divination était de toutes manières une perte de temps.

Temps précieux d'étude.

Un mot de trop, une rage soudaine.

Malfoy méritait son coup. Crétin de petit prétention arrogant !

Elle était à bout.

A bout de nerfs.

Et fut tellement soulagée de remettre le petit pendentif en forme de sablier à son professeur à la fin de l'année qu'elle en versa quelques larmes.

Elle était libre.

Aussi libre que Sirius Black.


	22. Sirius (5)

Sirius

Replonger

-22-

De retour dans la grotte, il était à nouveau seul. Seul avec Buck. Seul avec la faim et le froid. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu : son filleul importait trop. Mais ce soir, alors que les trois enfants était repartis, qu'il les avaient couvé des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière un coin de ruelle, qu'il était revenu vers son fidèle hippogriffe, ce soir, il céda à la noirceur de sa mélancolie. Ne pourrait-il jamais marcher aux côtés de son filleul la tête haute, en homme libre ? Était-il condamné à se cacher pour le restant de ses jours ? Comment pourrait-il alors être utile ? Se battre ? La situation ne présageait rien de bon… vraiment rien de bon… Et Queudver toujours en fuite, introuvable petit vaurien probablement caché dans les jupes de Voldemort. Sirius essaya de se ressaisir. Il était là, tout près de Harry, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose lors de la prochaine tâche. Il était là, à ses côtés, et le serait toujours. Sirius respira un grand coup. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais ses pensées l'arrachèrent à la grotte exiguë et l'emportèrent loin dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Sirius frissonna à ce souvenir. Il devait respirer. Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait… Pour Harry. Des images, des cris. Le vent qui hurle. Les vagues qui se fracassent sur les rochers. Le froid, la faim. Comme ici, dans cette grotte humide. La même sensation d'impuissance devant le destin. _Respire, Sirius, respire._ De l'air. De l'air frais dépourvu de note d'iode. Juste de l'air. Un coup de tête affectueux de Buck termina de le ramener à la réalité du présent. Sirius n'était plus seul, ni totalement impuissant. Il pouvait encore se battre, il pouvait encore agir, protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Oui. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, c'était une promesse.

Un chien hurla à la lune.

Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille sourit dans son sommeil.

Un directeur d'école excédé se demandait quand son ancien étudiant se résoudrait enfin à la prudence.

Et après la nuit, un autre jour se leva.


	23. Hermione (2)

Hermione

In Memoriam

-23-

Les garçons avaient bien sûr raison : elle était la plus douée des trois en sortilège, il valait donc mieux que ce soit elle qui efface les souvenirs des mangemorts à terre. Elle s'approcha du premier, se racla la gorge et…

Elle était de retour dans sa maison d'enfance, sa baguette tendue vers ses parents. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était de loin la meilleure solution pour les mettre à l'abri de la guerre.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de chasser les images, d'oublier le nœud dans sa gorge, la brique de plomb dans son estomac. Elle expira bruyamment. Sa main se resserra d'avantage sur sa baguette dressée et…

 _Oubliette._

Un simple mot et tout fut oublié.

Sauf pour Hermione, qui s'en souviendrait à jamais.


	24. Luna

Luna

Expecto Patronum

-24-

Luna vit Harry, Ron et Hermione courir entre les décombres, les jets de lumière, les gens à terre. Elle les suivit un instant du regard, presque distraitement, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuée de détraqueurs fondent soudainement sur eux. Alors elle se souvint des réunions de l'AD, le bonheur de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande, et murmura le sort.

 _Expecto Patronum._

Son lièvre n'était pas le seul à avoir été conjuré : les autres membres de l'AD présents avaient également appelé leur protecteur à la rescousse. Une telle énergie, une telle lumière, eut tôt fait d'avoir raison des créatures putrides envoyés par Voldemort. Elles s'enfuirent, laissant la bataille reprendre de plus belle.

Luna savait que sans l'AD, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance… Harry avait été un bon professeur. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à l'animal argenté qui sautillait dans sa direction et ramena son attention sur le géant à la grande massue à sa droite. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, ils auraient pu vivre en paix, son peuple et le sien. Peut-être que… Une raie de lumière verte l'évita de peu. Un mur vola aux éclats juste derrière elle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à présent hors de vue.


End file.
